Slip Into the Rain
by sapphirexfear
Summary: A Rainy day, harry and Hermione find what they really want (im absolutely horrid at writing summeries so just read it!)


**Disclaimer:**

JK Rowling I am not,   
But if i was id have alot,   
Like a brand new car and a big tv,   
so none of these character belong to me

**A/N:** I dont particularly support this ship but i saw this amazing picture and i fel in love with it. It inspired me to do this peice so i hope you like it!

* * *

**Slip Into the Rain******   
  
They ran down the stairs, eager to get to hagrids hut. He was finally back from his trip   
into the mountains. They had gotten his letter earlier that day. Ron would normally be   
with them but, he was on Holiday with his parents, as it was Christmas break. They broke   
into the entrance hall, only to be stopped dead in their tracks. Was that thunder? Indeed it   
was. It was raining outside.  
  
"Think we should get an umbrella, or maybe a rain coat?" Harry asked, looking at   
Hermione. She was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans which would be dangerous out   
in the raging winds and rain.  
  
"I don't think so," she replied, "We need to get to Hagrids. I really want to talk to him, I   
want to know how the giants are...how hagrid is." She smiled up at him, her face alight   
with inquisitiveness and excitement. He loved it when she looked like that.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" he said

* * *

The Autumn leaves were rustling in the wind as Harry sat peacefully on the lawn. All of   
the sudden, out of the corner of his eye, he could see a figure running off, he turned. He   
saw the form of a crying Hermione scamper over to a bush and sit down. Harry sat awhile   
contemplating what to do. It wasn't a very Hermione thing to do, cry. He'd only seen her   
cry twice in the past seven years. This was odd.  
  
He waited several minutes, and she still sat there crying. He got up and walked over to   
her, then sat down with his arm around her shoulder pulling her close, giving a shoulder   
to cry on. He slowly put his hand on hers. They sat like that for awhile, until finally...  
  
"You wanna talk?" Harry asked her.  
  
Hermione said nothing. She just sniffled and pulled closer to him. After a fw minutes, she   
mumbled "Ron--"  
  
"Ron?!" he uttered in amazement, " What did he do?" he asked genuinely concerned.   
What could he have done? He loved her, they loved each other, why would he do   
something so obviously shattering to her?  
  
"He-he said that I was too good for him...he said that he didn't feel good around me any   
more because he was holding me back. He said that at first...he felt like he could give me   
something, and now he cant, he's given all he could. Now he feels angry at me and he   
feels guilty for it. He-he says that he doesn't know how to act around me because when   
he's happy I'm angry, when he's sad, I'm angry...if I would tell him how to act, then it would all be ok. But i cant do that Harry. He has got to stop acting and be himself, I told him, and he said that the real him wasn't good enough for me. Why doesn't he understand, Harry, that I love him. It doesn't matter how he is, I just love him." she finished.  
  
Harry sat in awe and promptly put his jaw in place before replying to her, "He just loves   
you, Hermione, that's why he says it. If he didn't then I would be worried. He's only in a fit because he's afraid. When the year ends, your going to have to highest marks in our year, you are going to make it places, Ron is just afraid of being left behind, afraid that he's going to hold you back from being your full potential. Its love, Hermione, that's all," Harry said eloquently, a little more eloquently than he thought he could.  
  
Hermione looked up at him, her tear stained cheeks pink, "Then why the hell do I feel so   
horrible? This isn't fun anymore, Harry, its not fun."  
  
"Everything good in life comes with pain, " Harry recited. "The pain only makes the good   
times better. Relationships would be bland with lack of pain. Nothing to think back upon   
except happiness and more happiness, how boring would that be? We all need a little   
change in scenery every once in awhile."  
  
"Yeah i guess your right, " Hermione said thoughtfully. "But i do wish there was   
something that i could do to make him feel the way i do, to get him back. I want him to   
feel this too," she said frowning.  
  
"Well, victory is egg-shaped, its never pure," he said with out thinking. So much for   
eloquence, he thought, chuckling to himself.  
  
"What?" Hermione inquired smiling.  
  
"See, made you smile, " Harry replied. Nice save, Hermione thought. She stood up wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. Harry followed suit. She let go of his hand and let it fall limp to his side. Then she got up on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the cheek. She smiled at him and then ran up to the school. Harry resumed his place at the bottom of the hill on the lawn, and watched the leaves rustle in the wind.

* * *

"Alright," she was giddy with excitement. She hadn't seen Hagrid in four whole months.  
They headed off across the hall, there footfalls echoing off the walls. Harry being much   
taller and having much longer legs was far ahead.  
  
"Comon! Hurry up!" he yelled to her. She sped up, her loose hair floating in the air   
behind her.  
  
"I'm hurrying!" she yelled back.   
  
He reached for the door and pulled it open yet didn't go through.  
  
"Ladies first," he said in a very gentlemanly voice.  
  
"Why thank you, kind sir," she replied as she walked under the great archway that was   
the exit of Hogwarts school.

* * *

Hermione stalked up the stairs eager to get to her common room. All she wanted to do  
was sit down. Was that too much to ask? Apparently. She hadn't sat down all day. It was a Saturday, she was supposed to be resting, but no, she had been up all day doing errands   
for teachers and her whole new campaign for the house elves, and organizing the books   
for Madame Pince. Her feet hurt. All she wanted to do was sit down on the couch in front   
of the fire.  
  
She opened the door and dropped her stuff off at the table and walked over to the couch.   
  
Right before she sat down, she glanced at the couch. Something caught her eye. Harry   
was lying on the couch. So she moved over to the chair.  
  
She sat down and glanced back over in Harry's direction. He slept so peacefully. He was   
completely silent.  
  
Harry was lying on the couch, completely stretched out. His long body easily stretched   
the length of the couch. He lay in his stomach and hands under his face, making the side   
of his face look a little chubby.   
  
"Wow, he's completely beautiful when he's so calm like that," she ruminated.   
  
She looked back down at him. His tan skin was alive with the light of the fire. His black   
messy hair fell across his face brushing his cheek. His legs were bent and his ankles were   
crossed, pulling up his pants so that you could see his socks and his tie was drooping of   
the side of the couch.   
  
She got up out of her chair and went to bend over by the couch. She slowly sat down and   
waited a second before she raised her hand to touch his hair.   
  
His hair was silky to the touch. The firelight made it look as though it was a blue-black   
color. It left a little ring of light in his hair, giving him a little halo. Perfectly fitting, she   
thought.   
  
Harry made a little noise and turned over. Hermione's heart turned over too.   
  
What was she thinking? He's the Harry Potter and she was with Ron. She couldn't be   
having these thoughts. As these things were running through her mind, Harry slowly   
opened his eyes. Hermione looked down to find his emerald green eyes staring up at her.   
  
"What are you up to?" he yawned.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she stumbled, "You looked a bit uncomfortable and i was about to wake   
you up. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, no its fine," he said, "I really should get started on my homework for Monday." He   
got up off the couch and walked up the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
Hermione chided herself for ruining the perfect moment. Then she smiled at herself. She   
was acting like a lovesick puppy, and for some reason, she didn't mind.

* * *

He stepped outside behind Hermione and stood for a second. They each readied   
themselves before sprinting out into the rain. On her way, Hermione slipped on one of   
the steps, falling gracefully on to her butt as she let out a little giggle of amusement.   
Harry turned to find a soaked Hermione pulling damp curls out of her face, but smiling   
all the same.  
  
Harry ran up to her an offered a hand up. She reached up and gracefully wrapped her   
slender fingers around his rough hand.   
  
"Stop tempting me!" he wished to shout at her, as she looked at him with her chocolate   
eyes. He flinched hoping that she hadn't noticed. She daintily pulled her self up, careful   
not to pull harry down. She flattened her soaked blouse out, showing her bright red bra   
that she was wearing. Harry felt an unsatiable urge to just wrap her in his arms and hold   
her for all it was worth. He just wanted to run his fingers through her hair and hold her   
soft hand, and look at her beautiful face with out having to avoid her glance. What a   
cruel game this was.  
  
"Harry?" she said casting him an oblique look.  
  
"Yes," he said almost oblivious to her now, his thoughts taking over his mind. All that he   
could see was an image of Hermione in silver form fitting robes and her beautiful hair   
cascading down behind her shoulders. Her perfect smile and her chocolate eyes   
gleaming with amusement. Then it quickly changed to a very seductive Hermione   
looking up at him with her eyes low, hiding secrets the Harry desperately wished to   
know. Her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and a few strands falling into her pale   
face. Her pink lips looking soft and unforgiving, her cheeks perked with a touch of red...  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked as she went to put a hand onto his shoulder. It landed, and   
  
Harry lost control.

* * *

Harry reached down to give her a hand. She grabbed it feeling the roughness and the age   
of his teenage hands. They were so young yet had experienced so much. He had the   
hands of a grown man. For some reason, this made her even more obsessed with Harry.She pulled herself up and began to straighten her clothes and appearance. She hated to   
look so disheveled around Harry, it mattered to her what Harry thought. To her, his   
opinion had always mattered.   
  
She looked into his emerald green eyes, almost getting lost in their depth and youthful   
wisdom.   
  
She wished to tell him that he was beautiful and that he had always been on her mind.   
She wished to tell him that She didn't care of his worries and his burdens. She would help   
him carry those, if that was what it took. The only thing she wanted was for him to   
understand her feelings.  
  
She knew he would. He had always understood her, how she felt, how her mind had   
worked. It was true that he had stood against her at times, but in the end, he had always   
been there to comfort her and make her feel as thought she really was worth something.   
There was no way that he would ever let her down.  
  
"Harry," she said. Her heart fleeting at her voice. She hadn't meant to say anything.  
  
"Yes," he replied very distractedly.   
  
She noticed a far away look in his eyes. He got this look when he was thinking deeply   
about something that really mattered. Deep in her heart she prayed that it was her. He   
stayed in this state before he cracked a smile.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked. Thanking god that she didn't have to say what she had   
intended on saying. Hesitantly she touched his shoulder then almost immediately   
thought of pulling it away. She hadn't the right to touch him.Harry grabbed her chin, pulling it up to where he was looking straight into her eyes. For   
a fleeting second he thought he saw a smile flash across her face as though this is what   
she had wanted. He proceeded to put his hand on her waist. He felt rather than saw her   
hand raising to run through his hair. The gentle pressure of her hand on his hips drove   
him crazy. Unable to suppress the urge any longer, he bent forwards to place his forehead   
on hers. The tips of their noses were centimeters apart, and then he closed the distance   
between them, clasping his lips to hers.   
  
Hermione felt the grip on her waist firm, and she could feel the ends of his fingers curling   
in, as if he was in a moment of extreme pleasure. At this she smiled and engaged her   
whole body in the kiss. She pushed upwards, applying pressure on Harry's, showing that   
she didn't mind this simple sign of affection. She felt joy, whole-heartedly as she felt the   
rough texture of his lips run along hers.  
  
He could feel the creamy, smooth texture of the lip gloss lessen the friction between   
them. This made him unhappy. He wanted to feel her, he wanted to experience her. So   
he slid his tongue along the rim of her mouth, attempting to remove the flavorful lip gloss   
from her lips.  
  
This action took her by suprise and she pulled away for just a second, never breaking the   
eye contact between them. There was a look of pain and fearfulness in his eye. There   
was a look of concern. She felt deeply touched by this simple show of emotion. She   
smiled then dove back into they icy pool of the kiss. Her whole body tingled as she bit   
his lip and slowly pulled away.   
  
She stared into his eyes for the longest time, not even noticing the little butterflies in her   
stomach and the feeling of awkwardness that usually came with making eye contact with   
someone. She just stood there, lost in the forest of Harry's green eyes.   
  
Harry smiled. He had gotten what he wanted. For the longest time, all he had wanted   
was to feel her lips. That's what he had dreamed of. Jut this one moment in time when he   
would finally be able to experience it. He was joyous, and there was nothing that could   
hide that.  
  
She beamed back. She ran her hand down along his arm feeling his shirt sticking to his   
muscular form. This was Harry. She finally had him.

* * *

This is the edited version, im sorry it took me so long to edit it...please review!! 


End file.
